


But I wave 'em all goodbye

by strawberriesapples



Category: Lucky Luke (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você já teve muitas aventuras amorosas?" o cowboy solitário lembra-se da pergunta de Belle Starr e começa a pensar sobre o assunto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada pelos quadrinhos, pela série moderna de desenhos animados e especialmente pelo filme de 2009!

Era um belo dia de verão e o cowboy mais rápido que a própria sombra tinha resolvido dormir sob as estrelas.  
Lucky Luke havia encontrado um lugar fresco e resolveu acampar por ali, seu fiel mascote Jolly Jumper o acompanhava.  
\- Linda noite, não, Jolly? Olha só esse luar!  
\- Você não vai querer ficar romântico agora, não é, cowboy? Você fica... estranho romântico. - respondeu seu estimado cavalo. Sim, seu cavalo conversava com ele. Podia ser devaneio de uma mente peculiar como a dele, podia ser a consequência de fatores externos que o levavam a pensar que seu cavalo realmente conversava com ele ou podia ser um fato - e ele ser o escolhido pela Providência para ouvir e poder conversar com seu animal... bom, o negócio era que ele ouvia Jolly Jumper falar e Luke gostava muito de conversar com ele.  
E não, ele não ia ficar romântico agora. Só porque ele estava olhando para a lua? Que estava tão cheia, tão linda e esplendorosa? Por falar nisso, por onde será que andava Belle? Ela, que era tão graciosa e sonhadora, que queria andar sobre a lua... Ele preferia pensar nela assim. Belle era a moça bonita cheia de sonhos que encantou o cowboy solitário. Ela era muito curiosa e fez a ele uma pergunta simples, mas que para ele era intrigante: "Você já teve muitas aventuras amorosas?" Ele respondeu à pergunta na época de uma maneira também intrigante: ele cantou para ela uma canção.  
Mas agora, deitado na grama fresquinha, ouvindo os grilos e encarando a lua (que parecia fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta) de volta, ele começou a pensar nesse assunto. Não, ele não teve muitas aventuras amorosas (não na opinião dele), mas das poucas, algumas deixaram nele uma marca mais forte do que uma bala de revólver...  
**********  
Uma vez, um acidente fez a escola de Rose City pegar fogo. O fogo se espalhou rápido e a escola ficou destruída. Por um infortúnio, havia uma pessoa ainda trabalhando lá. A escola ficava longe do centro da cidade e a professora, que geralmente ficava trabalhando até tarde da noite, tentou gritar por socorro. Por sorte - depois dela já ter aceitado o destino de morrer carbonizada - Lucky Luke passava por ali e ouviu seus gritos. Ele imediatamente entrou na escola (o que fez Jolly Jumper gritar "Pirou, cowboy?!") e a encontrou. Ela estava prestes a desmaiar e caiu nos braços dele. Ele colocou seu chapéu no rosto dela e correu para fora da escola, mas não sem ficar um pouco chamuscado.  
\- Achei que eu fosse ter que evitar que você virasse cowboy solitário assado!  
\- Vamos, Jolly, ela não está bem!  
Ele a colocou no cavalo com o máximo de segurança que pôde e saiu o mais depressa possível de lá. O céu estava cheio de nuvens carregadas e podia-se ouvir trovoadas. Logo iria chover. A chuva poderia apagar o fogo.  
Luke às vezes achava que seu cavalo tinha uma mente própria. Ele estava indo por um caminho que não era o planejado pelo cowboy.  
\- Pra onde você tá indo, Jolly?  
\- Relaxa, cowboy!  
Ele logo reconheceu o caminho.  
\- Ah! A cabana abandonada!  
Havia realmente uma cabana que parecia estar abandonada a alguns metros dali. Eles haviam passado por ela havia alguns dias e foi Jolly Jumper que comentou que a casa parecia estar largada. Vai entender o sexto sentido dos animais!  
Eles chegaram à casa e Luke pôs a professora num sofá com muito cuidado. Ela estava acordando aos poucos.  
\- Ohh... onde estou? Cof cof!  
\- Shh... você está a salvo agora.  
A moça abriu os olhos e se deparou com expressivos olhos castanhos que sorriam para ela.  
\- Quem é você? - ela perguntou.  
\- Meu nome é Lucky Luke. Muito prazer, senhorita... ?  
\- Mary. Mary Richardson.  
\- Bem, senhorita Mary Richardson, a senhorita deve descansar. Acho que você não inalou muita fumaça.  
\- Cof cof! Oh, não! A escola!  
Ela levantou-se assustada.  
\- Calma! Deite-se, por favor. - ela deitou-se - A escola foi, infelizmente, destruída. Sinto muito. Eu pude perceber o quanto você era dedicada a ela.  
\- Não... não...  
A professora tinha começado a chorar. Ela não trabalhava há muito tempo naquela escola, mas tinha se apegado a ela e aos alunos. Graças aos céus, estes estavam seguros em suas casas.  
\- Ei, sempre se pode construir outra escola. O importante é que você está bem.  
Ela olhou para o bondoso estranho que a salvou novamente. Ele tinha um belo sorriso. Aliás, ele era um homem muito bonito. Ela corou um pouco.  
\- Obrigada por me salvar, senhor Luke.  
\- Por favor, só Luke. E de nada!  
\- Você poderia me dizer onde estamos?  
\- Não estamos muito longe da cidade. Esta cabana foi abandonada há poucos meses. Bom, não sei se foi realmente abandonada ou se as pessoas que moravam aqui morreram.  
\- Oh... aaaah!  
Eles ouviram Jolly Jumper relinchar. A professora tinha levado um susto ao ver a cabeça de um cavalo pela janela e ele levou um susto com o grito dela.  
\- Ah! Este é Jolly Jumper. Meu cavalo.  
\- Oh, sim! Desculpe pelo grito, Jolly Jumper.  
Ele relinchou de novo.  
\- Ele te perdoa. - disse Luke, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta. "Que moça bonita!", pensou o cowboy.  
\- Eu preciso voltar para a cidade! - exclamou ela de repente.  
\- O que você precisa agora é descansar. Além do mais, está chovendo muito!  
\- Oh, é verdade!  
\- Eu trouxe umas frutas. Você está com fome? Temos ovos também.  
\- Er... eu estou com um pouquinho de fome sim.  
\- OK! Espere um pouco.  
Ela comeu algumas frutas e logo pegou no sono. Ele a levou para um quarto e a colocou na cama. Voltou para a sala e lá estava Jolly Jumper. Ele poderia jurar que seu cavalo estava zombando dele.  
\- Não me olhe com essa cara. Eu sei muito bem o que você está pensando!  
\- Eu não disse nada, cowboy!  
\- Mas ia! Shh!  
\- Desde quando você é tão sensível, Lulu?  
\- Jolly! Só por isso você vai dormir lá fora!  
\- Injustiça! Eu nem falei nada!  
\- Ninguém mandou você ser um cavalo pensante!  
Jolly Jumper saiu aborrecido e Lucky Luke foi para o sofá dormir.  
Mary Richardson era uma moça muito prática e logo conseguiu se virar. Encheu uns dois baldes com água da chuva, esquentou a água no fogão e tomou um banho. Lucky Luke acordou com um barulho vindo da cozinha.  
\- Quer um chá? Achei umas folhas de erva doce no armário da cozinha.  
\- Sim. Obrigado.  
O dia foi tranquilo. Ela deu a ele algumas lições de francês (e ele ficou admirado com a inteligência dela) e ele a ensinou a atirar. A chuva tinha começado a apertar e eles voltaram para a casa. Acenderam a lareira e tomaram mais um pouco de chá.  
\- Eu realmente fico muito grata por você ter me salvado, Luke.  
\- Ora, eu só fiz o que deveria fazer, Mary.  
\- Você foi muito corajoso.  
\- Às vezes a gente tem que ser.  
\- É... como agora.  
\- Hein?  
Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele e o beijou. Ele ficou abismado.  
\- Seus lábios estão rachados...  
\- Os seus estão macios...  
Ela sorriu e o beijou novamente  
Depois de muitos minutos, ele a ouviu gemer no seu ouvido, "Oh, Luke..." Ele olhou para ela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação.  
Eles passaram parte da noite acordados e ele contou a ela algumas de suas aventuras. Como ele prendeu os irmãos Dalton pela primeira vez, como ele adquiriu cada cicatriz em seu peito e seu último encontro com Billy the Kid. Ela ficou admirada.  
\- Você está convidada a me acompanhar um dia, se quiser.  
Ele olhou para o lado. Ela estava dormindo.  
No dia seguinte, ele se levantou antes dela e foi preparar o café da manhã.  
\- Bom dia... - disse ele assim que a viu de pé na porta da cozinha.  
\- Bom dia! - disse ela, um alegre sorriso nos lábios.  
Eles tomaram o café da manhã em silêncio.  
\- A chuva parou. Quer que eu te leve para a cidade?  
\- Hã... sim. Obrigada.  
Eles decidiram não falar sobre o que tinha acontecido e ela ficou calada a viagem toda.  
Ele ocasionalmente virava para trás para ver se ela estava bem e eles trocavam sorrisos ora tímidos, ora cheios de cumplicidade.  
A viagem foi calma e eles logo chegaram a Rose City.  
\- Eu fico aqui. - Mary tinha acabado de descer do cavalo. - Eu... Eu ouvi seu convite, Luke. Não sabia o que te responder na hora.  
\- Hm. E agora?  
\- Eu... não posso. Sua vida é perigosa demais! Depois do que eu passei, se eu puder evitar traumas na vida, eu vou tentar!  
Ele deu uma risadinha condolente.  
\- Eu te entendo. Você é uma mulher culta. Não uma cowgirl solitária!  
Ela riu alegremente.  
\- E você nunca... nunca pensou em voltar para Daisy Town de vez?  
\- Não... Daisy Town não precisa de mim.  
Não era essa resposta que Mary queria ouvir, mas ela compreendeu. Ele era um cowboy solitário e a aventura era sua nutrição.  
\- Luke... obrigada.  
\- Ah, você já me agradeceu! - ele sorriu.  
\- Não... - ela sorriu também, timidamente. Ele entendeu.  
\- Oh... ahn... de nada...  
Jolly Jumper relinchou, se despedindo também. Ele queria abrir a boca e dizer "Adeus e obrigado por fazer este rapaz se divertir um pouco", mas não podia. Era capaz de ela perder os sentidos.  
\- Adeus, Lucky Luke.  
\- Adeus, Mary Richardson.  
Algum tempo depois, Luke passeava pelos arredores de sua querida cidade quando ele ouviu:  
\- É ele, srta. Richardson! É ele!  
\- Lucky Luke!  
Daquela voz doce ele nunca se esqueceria. Ele olhou para trás. Era ela, com seu lindo sorriso e seus cabelos escuros esvoaçantes. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e ela lhe entregou um lenço.  
\- Eu amo você! - ele ouviu ao longe, ainda sorrindo e guardando o lenço no bolso de seu colete.  
**********


	2. Chapter 2

\- O que? Paris?!  
\- Sim. Aparentemente eles vinham planejando isso há meses.  
\- Como raios eles conseguiram? Joe Dalton não é esperto o suficiente pra arquitetar um plano tão... eficiente.  
\- A mãe deles ajudou.  
\- Heh. Ma Dalton é só 30% mais esperta do que seu filho mais velho.  
\- Será que... não, é ousado demais, especialmente para os Dalton.  
\- O que você tem em mente, diretor?  
\- Bom, eu ouvi Averell mencionar um francês... o cabeça do plano pode ser... Arsène Lupin.  
\- O famoso ladrão francês? Se juntando aos Dalton? Só se for pra usá-los como capangas, e pra se divertir! Arsène Lupin não precisa de ninguém!  
\- Bom, o fato é que os Dalton conseguiram escapar e fugir para a Europa. Precisamos de você, Luke. Você é o único que consegue trazê-los de volta.  
\- Yep. Vou ver o que posso fazer.  
Lucky Luke tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Mas ele ainda estava incrédulo. Os Dalton haviam conseguido ir para a França? Como?! Com certeza eles tiveram alguma ajuda externa. De um tal francês. Seria mesmo esse francês Arsène Lupin? Fosse o que fosse, ele iria trazer os Dalton de volta para os EUA e para a prisão.  
O diretor da prisão estava completamente embaraçado e um tanto preocupado. Os prisioneiros mais vigiados tinham conseguido escapar bem debaixo de seu nariz e pior: o plano deles tinha aparentemente dado certo. Ele não tinha outra saída a não ser convocar Lucky Luke novamente. Ele aceitou, obviamente. Capturar os Dalton tinha se tornando uma espécie de hobby para ele, e agora havia um obstáculo.  
\- Não se preocupe com o tal francês, se é que ele existe. Assim que você conseguir pegar os Dalton, volte no primeiro navio para cá.  
\- Eu acho que esse francês é bem real, diretor. Mas farei o que me foi pedido.  
\- A polícia francesa já foi alertada.  
\- Hum. Será que meu trabalho já está pelo menos começado?  
\- E... suas despesas serão pagas, é claro. Isto cobre?  
O diretor deu a Lucky Luke uma sacola de pano cheia de dinheiro. Ele mesmo não fazia ideia de quanto tinha ali.  
\- Metade em dólar e metade em francos. Use-o bem.  
Lucky Luke riu.  
\- Pode deixar, diretor. Trarei os Dalton de volta.  
Ele pegou o primeiro navio para a França e foi admirando o mar pelo caminho.  
\- Como é que você consegue, cowboy? Estou positivamente nauseado!  
\- Ora, Jolly Jumper! Olhe para as águas cristalinas!  
\- Bleargh!  
Chegando a Paris, ele colocou seus pertences num quarto de hotel e foi à caça dos Dalton. Bom, não sem antes conversar com o comissário da polícia francesa.  
Ele passou o dia todo à procura dos quatro bandidos, indo a lugares que eles poderiam ter saqueado, mas não havia nenhum sinal deles. Ninguém tinha visto os estrangeiros mal-encarados.  
Frustrado, ele deixou Jolly Jumper no estábulo do hotel ("É bom mesmo. Chega de perseguição por hoje, cowboy!") e foi a um bar relaxar e colocar os pensamentos no lugar.  
O bar era um lugar chique e bem iluminado, nada como os saloons imundos que ele costumava frequentar. O balcão era enorme, metros e mais metros de comprimento, com todas as espécies de garrafas e copos que se podia imaginar. O bartender parecia ter uns cinco ou seis ajudantes e ele não parava de dar ordens. As mesas estavam bem distribuídas; cada uma com uma lamparina dourada no centro. O tampo de cada uma delas era de mármore e os pés e as cadeiras, de mogno. Lucky Luke encontrou uma mesa discreta e sentou-se, apesar do lugar estar lotado. De repente, ele ouviu uma voz rouca, mas delicada cantando:  
"Meu coração se enche de tristeza quando eu penso  
Naquele chapéu branco  
e no vermelho daquele lenço"  
Ele olhou para o palco e teve uma agradável surpresa. Lola Montès era a cantora no palco.  
Lola era uma cantora francesa que Luke conheceu no caminho para Grass Valley. Ela tinha se apaixonado por ele e queria fugir para longe junto dele. Mas Lucky Luke era um cowboy solitário e ele gostava da vida que levava. Ele logo pensou que se Lola fosse apresentada a essa vida, ela iria se assustar e ir embora. Dito e feito. "Artistas são tão volúveis!", comentou Jolly Jumper, assim que ela foi embora. Luke ficou quieto, mas ele achava que seu cavalo estava certo, em partes.  
Vê-la soltar a voz naquele palco o fez sentir uma alegre nostalgia. Lola era uma mulher peculiar. E que letra era aquela da música que ela estava cantando? Tinha sido escrita por ela, com certeza. Ele não notou que ela o tinha visto no meio daquela multidão, nem que ela gelou quando isso aconteceu e que ela deu uma pausa de alguns segundos na música.  
Ela terminou a canção, foi muito aplaudida, de pé (inclusive por ele) e se retirou, agradecendo.  
Alguns minutos depois, quando estava quase terminando sua bebida, Lucky Luke sentiu alguém bater no seu ombro.  
\- Sim?  
\- A senhorita Montès deseja vê-lo, senhor.  
\- Oh. Mesmo?  
\- Sim. Por aqui, senhor.  
Então ela o tinha visto lá. Ela provavelmente só queria dizer oi.  
O homem o acompanhou até o camarim da cantora, abriu a porta, fazendo um gesto para que ele entrasse e se retirou.  
\- Luke! - exclamou Lola Montès, os olhos acinzentados brilhando. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou. Ele a abraçou de volta. Ela estava tão cheirosa!  
\- Eu não acredito que estou vendo você aqui...  
\- Você não vai é acreditar porque eu estou aqui... os Dalton fugiram e vieram pra cá!  
\- E colocaram você pra ir atrás deles...  
\- Com todas as despesas pagas!  
Eles deram uma risadinha. Encararam-se por alguns segundos e antes que a situação ficasse mais tensa, Lucky Luke disse:  
\- Adorei a música que você ‘tava cantando lá...  
\- Prestou atenção na letra?  
Ele sorriu timidamente. Ela o encarou por mais alguns segundos, fazendo com que ele encarasse o chão. Quando ele voltou a olhar para ela, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
\- Ei... o que houve?  
\- Eu estou perdida, Luke. Não me acho mais.  
\- Ora, como assim? Você é uma cantora de sucesso, todos te adoram! O lugar estava lotado! Você é a melhor cantora da França! - Lucky Luke tentou levar aquela filosófica confissão para o lado prático.  
\- Por que você tem que ser tão irresistivelmente gentil, cowboy?  
\- Mamãe me criou assim! - respondeu ele com um sorriso. Ela sorriu também, a maquiagem dos olhos escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele tirou seu lenço do pescoço, enxugou as lágrimas e limpou o rosto dela.  
\- Não chore, Lola. - disse, docemente.  
Ela o abraçou de novo. O cheiro dela era intoxicante.  
Depois de alguns minutos, ele a soltou. Aquele cheiro dela e sua pele macia estavam deixando o cowboy um tanto... desconfortável, por assim dizer.  
\- Adeus, Lola. - ele se virou para a porta.  
\- Não! - ele se virou para ela novamente - Não vá, Luke. Fique comigo esta noite.  
A mente de Lucky Luke rodou. Era, de certo modo, a proposta mais perigosa que já tinham feito a ele. Mas... ele era um homem corajoso, que não fugia de nenhum desafio. Ele concentrou-se nela novamente. O cheiro inebriante, a pele aveludada e os olhos azuis acinzentados que pareciam implorar pela atenção dele o convenceram. Seus instintos mais masculinos afloraram, fazendo-o dizer...  
\- Claro.  
Eles pegaram um coche e foram para o hotel onde ela estava hospedada ("Amo Paris, mas a odeio ao mesmo tempo!" diria ela).  
\- E o senhor? - perguntou o recepcionista.  
\- Ele vai ajudar-me com meus pertences.  
\- Sim, Srta. Montès.  
Subiram até o quarto dela e Luke fechou a porta com cuidado, tirando o chapéu. Ele olhou em volta do quarto. "Muito luxuoso!", pensou.  
Lola havia jogado suas bolsas no chão e caminhava em direção a ele, que continuava parado na porta, segurando seu chapéu.  
\- Por que você tem que ser tão deliciosamente adorável, cowboy?  
Ele deu a ela um de seus "fofos sorrisos tortinhos" (segundo ela).  
\- Você torna a minha vida difícil, Lucky Luke. Eu nunca vou conseguir me encontrar. Você me deixa completamente perdida!  
Ele ficou meio estarrecido. Então a declaração filosófica de algumas horas atrás era mesmo sobre ele! Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre isso naquele momento e simplesmente soltou:  
\- Mas eu sou um cara tão simples...  
Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou.  
\- Seus lábios estão rachados.  
Ele não disse nada. Apenas a encarou com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos.  
\- Oh... o problema sou eu, querendo ter o inalcançável. Querendo tocar o céu com minhas próprias mãos...  
Ele, sem sequer lembrar-se porque estava ali – o que importava era sentir os lábios macios dela nos dele de novo – comentou:  
\- Quem disse que você não pode tocar pelo menos nas nuvens? – e a beijou.  
Ela tinha urgência. Não podia ter só uma pequena amostra do que ele era capaz. Precisava tê-lo por inteiro.  
Ele também precisava sentir a pele de pêssego dela (palavras dele) contra a sua e contra sua boca; ele queria ouvi-la gritar seu nome no auge do prazer.  
Depois de muitos minutos, ela finalmente exclamou, "Oh! Luke!!!" e ele não pôde evitar de sorrir. Eles respiraram fundo algumas vezes e ela fez um comentário que o deixou surpreso:  
\- Eu estava doendo por você desde que vim embora de Grass Valley.  
\- Hum... eu espero que a dor já tenha passado...  
Ele brincava com o cabelo dela e ela acariciava seu rosto. Ela logo pegou no sono. Ele ficou observando-a por uns minutos. Ela tinha uma expressão relaxada no rosto.  
No dia seguinte, Lola Montès acordou com o barulho dos pássaros e com um cheiro agradável de... mato. Olhou para o lado e viu uma palha em cima do travesseiro. Sorrindo, ela pegou a palha.  
\- Adeus, Lucky Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Argh! Que bichos nojentos são pulgas! Que todas elas vão para o inferno, sem escala no purgatório!   
\- Ha, ha, calma! Ei! Que tal se a gente fosse lá, Jolly Jumper?   
\- Lá onde?   
\- Purgatory.  
\- Bateu a nostalgia, cowboy?   
\- Yep. 'Bora?  
Purgatory era uma cidade que só tinha homens até Lucky Luke guiar uma caravana de mulheres até lá para se casarem com eles.   
Jenny O'Sullivan era uma irlandesa que a princípio ficou sem marido porque seu "destinado" estava preso. Luke ficou no lugar dele até ele ser solto. Ele hesitou a princípio, mas ele era um cavalheiro, então fez o que deveria.  
Ele chegou finalmente à cidade e ouviu as pessoas comentando, "Lucky Luke?" "Aquele é Lucky Luke?" "Oh, meu Deus, é Lucky Luke!".  
\- Lucky Luke! Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui!   
\- Olá, Georgette! Como vão as coisas?   
\- Oh, tudo ótimo, obrigada.   
\- Que bom saber!  
\- Bom... está tudo ótimo comigo...  
\- Acho que tem mais novidades e que, pelo tom da sua voz, não são boas!   
\- É Jenny, Luke.   
\- Jenny? O que tem ela?   
\- Foi a última de nós a se casar e... a primeira a ficar viúva!   
\- O que?!  
\- Pois é. Teddy Degan teve um infarto há alguns meses e não resistiu. Desde então, Jenny raramente sai de casa.   
\- Isto é horrível!   
\- Eu sei. Eu mesma já tentei tirá-la de casa, mas tive pouco sucesso.   
\- Pobre Jenny...  
\- Foi bom você chegar, Luke. Eu creio que você é o único que pode tirá-la da fossa.   
\- Eu?!  
Lucky Luke foi, hesitante, até a casa de Jenny O'Sullivan. Parecia abandonada e a porta estava destrancada. Ele entrou e foi até o quarto. Bateu na porta (que estava encostada) e chamou por ela:  
\- Jenny?   
Jenny O'Sullivan não podia acreditar. Aquela voz grave e bonita só podia pertencer a um homem.   
\- Luke?   
Ela estava sentada na cama, com os joelhos para cima e a cabeça apoiada neles. Ela levantou a cabeça e chamou por ele. Quando ela viu que era realmente ele que estava ali, ela correu até ele, abraçando-o.  
\- Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui.   
\- Sinto muito, Jenny.   
\- Por que isso teve que acontecer comigo, Luke?   
\- Jenny... a gente não escolhe nosso destino. As coisas acontecem com a gente por motivos que a gente desconhece!   
\- Será que eu não fui uma boa esposa?   
\- A culpa não foi sua, Jenny. Não se culpe, por favor.   
\- Talvez eu não tenha cuidado tão bem de Teddy quanto eu deveria...  
\- Jenny. Teddy não te maltratava, não é?   
\- Oh, não! Teddy era um ótimo marido!   
\- Mas ele exagerava na bebida.   
\- Como é que você sabe?   
\- Lembra da razão pela qual ele foi preso antes de vocês se casarem?   
\- Oh! É mesmo!   
O falecido marido de Jenny tinha sido preso por destruir o saloon de Purgatory – resultado de uma briga; ele tinha bebido demais – era sua despedida de solteiro...  
\- O que é que vai ser de mim, Luke?   
\- Não fique assim, Jenny. Você é uma mulher jovem, bonita e inteligente. Vai sair dessa.  
Luke pensou que ela pudesse estar mais triste por não ter mais ninguém para cuidar do que pela morte do marido. Mas ele não disse nada.  
\- Ohh...  
Ela quase caiu quando se afastou dele.   
\- Jenny! Você está bem?   
\- Estou um pouco tonta, só isso.  
\- Hum. Há quanto tempo você não come?   
Ela não respondeu, mas olhou envergonhada para ele. Ela estava mesmo muito magra e pálida.   
\- Jenny, você não pode se punir assim! Tem que comer!  
\- Não tenho fome.   
\- Mas você está muito fraca! Tem que comer alguma coisa!   
Ele se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha.   
\- Onde é que você vai?   
\- À cozinha, pegar alguma coisa pra você comer.  
\- Mas eu não tenho fome!   
\- Pouco me importa!   
Ele encontrou algumas folhas no armário (não tinha mais nada) e colocou um pouco de água para ferver para fazer um chá.   
Um garotinho de uns nove anos passava por ali e Lucky Luke o chamou.   
\- Ei, garoto!   
\- Sim? Oh! Lucky Luke!   
Luke sorriu.   
\- Pode fazer um favor pra mim?   
\- Claro!   
\- Você pode ir até o mercado e trazer pão e algumas frutas?   
\- Sim, senhor!   
O garoto saiu para o mercado sorridente e Luke voltou para o quarto.   
\- Quem era?   
\- O garoto de entrega.   
\- Quem?   
\- Mandei buscar algumas coisas pra você no mercado.  
\- Mas eu já disse que não tenho fome!   
\- E eu já disse que você tem que comer! Nem adianta, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não comer alguma coisa!   
Alguns minutos depois, eles ouviram:  
\- Sr. Luke!   
Lucky Luke pegou as frutas e o pão e deu o troco ao garoto. Lavou uma maçã e a colocou num prato, junto com um pedaço de pão. A água estava quase fervendo.   
\- Tome. - ele deu o prato a Jenny e ela o olhou com desgosto - Por favor, coma. É para o seu próprio bem.  
Ela suspirou e pegou metade da maçã (estava cortada ao meio) e a encarou.   
\- Já volto, vou preparar o chá.   
Quando ele voltou com a xícara, ela estava no último pedaço de pão, que era o que restava no prato.   
\- Olha só! Pra quem não estava com fome, você até que comeu bastante, hein?   
Ela esboçou um sorriso.   
\- Ah, isso é um sorriso?   
Ela sorriu de verdade. Ele entregou a ela a xícara e disse:  
\- Eu tenho uma nova missão.   
\- É? Qual?   
\- Cuidar de você até você ficar boa!   
\- Não precisa! Além do mais, você deve ter outras coisas pra fazer.   
\- Vejamos... os Dalton estão na prisão; não me chamaram pra ir à caça de nenhum bandido, nem pra guiar nenhuma caravana...  
Ela sorriu de novo.  
\- Não. Não tenho nenhuma missão a não ser ficar aqui e cuidar de você.   
\- Mas Luke...  
\- Sério. Você cuidou de mim e agora eu vou cuidar de você. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.   
\- Cuidei nada...  
\- Cuidou sim! Até me fez parar de fumar!   
\- Você parou de fumar?   
\- Parei. Graças a você.   
\- Parabéns!   
\- Obrigado.   
Ele sorriu para ela. Foi a primeira vez que ela realmente reparou nele. Ele era bonito.  
Os dias foram passando e Jenny O'Sullivan foi melhorando aos poucos. Ela tinha voltado a comer regularmente e até sentou-se na varanda um dia, para tomar sol.  
Num desses dias, na hora de dormir, Luke perguntou a ela:  
\- Quer que eu conte uma história pra você dormir? - ele, por alguma razão, vinha tratando-a como uma menininha.  
\- Quero! Quero ouvir uma das suas aventuras!   
\- O.K.!  
Ele contou a história a ela com muita empolgação, fazendo gestos e onomatopeias. Ela o ouvia com muita atenção, mas parava ocasionalmente para observá-lo. Como ele era bonito! Corajoso, inteligente, intrépido, sagaz e... muito bonito.   
Quando ele terminou a história, ela estava boquiaberta. Ele sorriu. Ela não resistiu. Puxou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou.   
\- Seus lábios estão rachados...  
\- E-Eu sei... - ele tinha ficado surpreso.  
\- Pode não ter aparentado, mas eu sempre quis fazer isso, Luke. - de menininha ela não tinha nada...  
Ele mal teve tempo de processar o beijo quando ela o agarrou e o beijou novamente.   
Este durou mais, fazendo-o acomodar-se na cama.   
Ele queria parar e dizer a ela que eles não deveriam estar fazendo aquilo, mas ela era agressiva e estava muito... animada. Além do mais, ela era muito bonita, e mulheres bonitas faziam o sangue de Lucky Luke ferver. De uma maneira essencialmente boa.   
\- Oh! Luke!!! - ela exclamou depois de muitos minutos, os olhos apertados e a boca aberta, uma expressão de pura satisfação em seu rosto, que estava quase da cor de seus cabelos.   
Para ela, que ainda estava um pouco fraca, a noite tinha sido uma overdose física e ela logo dormiu.   
Lucky Luke acordou no dia seguinte desgostoso de si mesmo. Vestiu sua roupa praguejando e xingando e perguntando a si mesmo baixinho, "O que foi que eu fiz?!".  
\- Bom dia, Jolly. - ele dirigiu-se a seu cavalo enquanto Jenny ainda dormia.   
\- Bom dia, cowboy. Dormiu bem?   
Luke podia jurar que seu cavalo tinha um tom malicioso na voz.   
\- Dormi...  
Jolly Jumper relinchou.   
\- E você conseguiu dormir?   
\- Jolly! - Luke parecia indignado - Jolly Jumper, eu me aproveitei de uma pobre viúva!   
\- Não, quem se aproveitou de você foi ela!   
\- Como é que é?   
\- Quem foi que te beijou primeiro?   
\- Você viu?!  
\- Relaxa, Lulu. Eu só vi o primeiro.   
De certa maneira, Jolly Jumper estava certo. Hum.  
\- Você é f...!  
\- Não sei se tomo isso como um xingamento ou um elogio.   
\- Os dois!   
Lucky Luke voltou para a casa e foi até o quarto. Jenny estava acordada.  
\- Bom dia.   
\- Bom dia!   
\- Jenny, eu... - Luke aproximou-se dela com cara de arrependido.   
\- Não. Não se desculpe, por favor.  
\- Mas...  
Ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.   
\- Não. Eu acho que exagerei no meu luto.  
\- Promete que não vai mais fazer isso?   
\- Prometo, Luke. Obrigada.   
\- De nada...  
Ele sorriu para ela. Nossa, ele era extremamente bonito!   
\- Fico feliz de te ver melhor.  
\- Eu estou mesmo.   
\- Isso é bom.   
\- Para onde você vai agora?   
\- Não sei. Pra onde a vida me levar.   
\- Não... não quer retomar o seu antigo posto?   
Ele entendeu na hora que ela referia-se ao posto de "noivo" dela.  
\- Jenny, um cowboy solitário e justiceiro amador não serve pra ser seu... hã... não pode retomar o antigo posto.   
Ela sorriu, conformada.  
\- Está certo. Mas sinta-se à vontade para vir me visitar quantas vezes quiser, viu? - disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso. Ele devolveu o sorriso.   
\- Voltarei, sem dúvida. - ele beijou o dorso da mão dela - Adeus.   
\- Adeus, Lucky Luke.   
Alguns dias depois, Georgette ficou surpresa ao ver sua amiga passeando pela cidade.   
\- Jenny?   
\- Georgette!   
\- Há quanto tempo! Que bom ver você melhor!   
\- Sim! Obrigada! E você, como está?   
\- Estou ótima, obrigada. - Jenny sorriu - Olha só, você está até sorridente! Lucky Luke te fez bem, hein!   
\- Ele me fez muito bem... - comentou Jenny, com uma expressão nostálgica, mas ao mesmo tempo alegre e um largo sorriso.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Não se preocupe, duque. Tudo está sob controle. Seu filho está sendo vigiado 24 horas por dia, sem que ele saiba.  
\- Obrigado, Lucky Luke.  
\- Por nada. Estou só cumprindo minha ocasional função não oficial de relações públicas do governo dos EUA.  
\- Mas o presidente não teria te convocado se você não fosse - como diz a lenda - mais rápido do que sua própria sombra.  
Lucky Luke não era de se exibir, mas ele notou um certo ar de desconfiança do Duque de Westminster. Ele jogou uma moeda para cima e atirou no varão de ferro da cortina. A bala ricocheteou por toda a sala e furou a moeda, que caiu de volta na mão dele.  
\- Uau. - disse o duque.  
\- Até mais, alteza. - disse Luke, pegando em seu chapéu e se retirando da sala.  
Lucky Luke estava em Nova York para fazer um "favor" ao presidente dos EUA: vigiar o filho do Duque de Westminster enquanto eles estivessem lá - o rapaz era meio rebelde.  
O duque queria saber quem era este homem vigiando seu filho, quem era esta lenda do _six shooter_.  
Lucky Luke apresentou-se da melhor maneira que podia e despediu-se do duque. Assim que saiu da sala, foi abordado por um ofegante mensageiro.  
\- Ei! Senhor!  
\- Sim?  
\- O senhor é Lucky Luke?  
\- Sim.  
\- Tenho um recado para o senhor. O filho do duque voltou para a Inglaterra.  
\- O que?  
Ele disse que já é praticamente um adulto e que não precisa de ninguém o vigiando.  
\- Como é que ele descobriu? - Luke perguntou-se em voz alta.  
\- Não sei, senhor.  
\- Não, não, eu só estava pensando alto.  
\- Com licença, preciso avisar ao duque.  
\- Pois não.  
Lucky Luke saiu do prédio da embaixada inglesa decidido a aproveitar o resto do dia. Já que ele tinha acabado de descobrir que tinha o dia de folga, resolveu aproveitar. "Por que não?", pensou.  
\- É, old boy, parece que vou ter o dia livre.  
\- Aleluia, cowboy!  
\- Você se importa se eu for caminhar hoje?  
\- Claro que não. Caminhar faz bem à saúde. A não ser que você encontre um dos Dalton no caminho!  
Jolly Jumper relinchou como se estivesse rindo.  
\- Nem me fale!  
Luke deixou seu cavalo no hotel e já estava quase saindo quando tropeçou em alguma coisa.  
\- Rantanplan?! Como é que você veio parar aqui?  
\- Ah, não. O cachorro mais idiota do planeta! Ele só continua vivo porque ainda sabe respirar. Se um dia ele esquecer - o que não me surpreenderia - ele morre! - comentou Jolly Jumper. Ele não ia mesmo com a cara do cachorro.  
\- Fique aí fazendo companhia ao Jolly - disse Luke com um sorriso brincalhão - Mais tarde eu volto.  
\- Ah, não, cowboy, não me torture assim!  
Ele deu uma risadinha e saiu. Rantanplan olhava para o cavalo com um ar totalmente perdido.  
\- Olha, um unicórnio falante! De que espécie você é? - perguntou ele a Jolly Jumper.  
\- Humana. - respondeu Jolly, sarcasticamente.  
\- Uau, um unicórnio humano! Dessa eu nunca ouvi falar!  
Jolly Jumper se sacudiu indignado e foi para o canto do estábulo dormir.  
Lucky Luke andava pelas ruas da cidade grande um pouco admirado. Por mais que ele estivesse acostumado, ele sempre se surpreendia com a tecnologia.  
Ele estava distraidamente reparando em um edifício quando esbarrou em alguém.  
\- Opa! Desculpe - era uma moça - Me desculpe, senhora.  
A moça sorriu para ele. Ela usava um vestido bege, com um avental amarrado na cintura. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso numa trança. Ele olhou para o rosto dela. Reconheceria aqueles olhos azuis em qualquer lugar.  
\- Jane?!  
Sim, era ela. Calamity Jane, uma das mulheres mais destemidas do oeste, "um dos caras"... de vestido e usando um penteado! Não, quem era aquela moça e o que ela tinha feito com Calamity Jane?  
\- Eu mesma, cowboy. O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua?  
Ele estava estupefato e mudo.  
\- Dá licença que eu tou atrasada pra minha aula de culinária.  
\- Culinária?! - sim, Calamity Jane sempre o deixava surpreso.  
\- Tou de férias, cowboy. Té mais.  
Ela deu dois tapinhas nas costas dele e seguiu seu caminho. Calamity Jane em Nova York. De férias. Estudando culinária. E parecendo muito... feminina. É, a cidade grande sempre o surpreendia mesmo.  
Ele passeou mais um pouco para ver se tirava aquela imagem quase bizarra de Calamity Jane de vestido e penteado da cabeça. Passou o resto da tarde com Jolly Jumper ("Que tal esse tabuleiro de madeira escura? Bonito, hein, old boy?" "As peças poderiam sussurrar a jogada pra você que você não ganharia de mim, cowboy!" "Ah, é? Vamos ver, então!") e à noite ele resolveu... aproveitar a noite. Foi a um bar que ele sabia que era bem frequentado e sentou-se a uma mesa que parecia estar vazia.  
\- Limonada, cowboy? - ele ouviu atrás de si mesmo.  
Ele virou para trás e a garçonete usava um corset azul marinho; seu cabelo estava preso num coque e ela usava bastante maquiagem. Mas ele reconheceria aqueles olhos azuis (e aquela voz) em qualquer lugar.  
\- Jane?!  
\- Seu vocabulário já foi mais vasto, cowboy. Virou índio? 'Mim Luke, você Jane'?  
\- O-O que raios você tá fazendo aqui vestida assim?  
Calamity Jane revirou os olhos. O homem que atirava mais rápido que sua própria sombra era um tapado.  
\- Está vendo aquela moça com uma roupa parecida com a minha e com uma bandeja na mão também? Então, ela está servindo uma mesa! Veja só, é uma garçonete! - ela apontou para outra garçonete, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.  
Lucky Luke olhou para ela como quem quisesse dizer 'deixa de ser besta!' e disse:  
\- Eu notei que você é uma garçonete. Eu quero dizer 'Como? Por que?!', sabe?  
\- Você realmente não presta atenção no que eu digo, seu filho duma égua!  
Ela havia confessado a ele que já quis trabalhar num saloon. O bar era o saloon da cidade grande e ali estava ela!  
-Ei! Como é que é, vai me responder ou não? - ele às vezes se irritava facilmente com ela.  
\- Já disse. Estou de férias. - e saiu, levando sua bandeja.  
\- Ei, Jane!  
\- Que é?  
\- Minha limonada.  
Ele sorriu triunfante para ela. Ela olhou para ele com um certo desprezo, levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e saiu.  
Lucky Luke deu uma risada. Este era definitivamente um dos dias mais engraçados de sua vida. Mas ele parou de rir assim que viu, bebendo alegremente, o filho do Duque de Westminster.  
\- Desgraçado! Ele não voltou para a Inglaterra coisa nenhuma! E se alguma coisa acontecer a ele, a culpa vai ser minha!  
\- Tá reclamando do que, cowboy? - Jane havia voltado e colocou um copo de limonada em cima da mesa.  
\- O filho da mãe ainda está aqui em Nova York!  
\- Qual deles? - perguntou ela, distraidamente. Ele achou graça da casualidade com que ela fez a pergunta. Especialmente vestida daquele jeito.  
\- Eu estou aqui pelo governo federal pra vigiar o filho de um duque inglês. O infeliz disse que tinha voltado pra Inglaterra porque não precisava de ninguém no pé dele, mas ele não voltou merda nenhuma!  
Luke estava revoltado. Se não fosse por um afortunado golpe do destino, ele teria sido passado para trás por um adolescente inglês!  
\- Vou continuar vigiando esse moleque mimado porque se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, a culpa é minha! Mas o infeliz não vai ver nem a minha sombra!  
\- Vai fazer o que? Se disfarçar?  
\- Exatamente. Quer brincar de marido e mulher de novo, Jane?  
Para Calamity Jane, esta era quase uma proposta indecente. Mas ela nunca deixaria o cowboy tapado saber disso.  
\- Por que não? 'Tou de férias, mesmo!  
\- Ótimo! Martha Jane Canary, você aceita se casar comigo?  
Casar com Lucky Luke. De mentira. Seria trágico se não fosse cômico.  
\- Aceito!  
Eles deram um aperto de mão. Ele ainda estava muito surpreendido de vê-la vestida daquele jeito. Ela parecia tão feminina, tão... bonita. "O que é isso, homem?" - pensou consigo mesmo. "É só Calamity Jane, lembra? 'Seu camarada'! Não, Lucky Luke. Seu camarada não tem curvas..." Ele acordou de seus devaneios e disse:  
\- De hoje em diante, nós vamos ser John e Martha... Cavendish! - ele tirou o sobrenome do rótulo de uma garrafa - Bom, isso até o duque voltar para a Inglaterra e carregar seu filhinho junto. - comentou ele, sua voz com um tom desprezível.  
Calamity Jane gostava de ver Lucky Luke revoltado. As veias saltando no pescoço, os olhos escuros e apertados e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Seus instintos mais viscerais vinham à tona e ele era capaz de matar alguém se não fosse um cara tão íntegro. E ele ficava muito atraente. Mas ela nunca deixaria ele saber disso.  
Luke não tirou os olhos do filho do duque a noite toda (olhando ocasionalmente para Jane. "Concentre-se, homem. Você tem uma missão a cumprir!"). Quando ele percebeu que o inglês estava se preparando para sair, puxou Jane pelo braço e disse:  
\- Me encontre amanhã no Village Inn às sete.  
Ela também olhava com desprezo para o inglês.  
\- Como você sabe que ele vai estar no Village Inn? É porque é o hotel mais caro da cidade?  
\- Exatamente. Marquei às sete porque vamos ter tempo de sobra pra nos arrumarmos. Ele encheu a cara, vai demorar a acordar amanhã.  
No dia seguinte, Jane apareceu no hotel às sete, como combinado. Ela estava muito bem arrumada, usando um vestido vinho, seu cabelo solto e um chapéu com umas flores na cabeça.  
\- Gostou das minhas roupas de férias, cowboy?  
Lucky Luke estava estupefato e dessa vez, admitiu para si mesmo: Calamity Jane estava bonita.  
\- Hã... sim, sim... querida. - ele resolveu descontrair.  
\- Ha, ha! Esse deve ter sido o plano mais besta que você já teve, seu tapado!  
\- Jane. O garoto me conhece como um cowboy solitário, não como um cavalheiro de férias em Nova York com sua adorável esposa.  
\- Ha, ha, ha! - Jane riu alegremente - Você parece um bancário!  
\- É essa a minha intenção. - sorriu ele.  
Lucky Luke usava roupas escuras, óculos de aro fino e redondo e sapatos elegantes. Seu famoso topete tinha desaparecido, já que seu cabelo estava penteado para trás. Para Calamity Jane, até vestido como um pé de moça ele ficava bonito. Mas ela nunca deixaria ele saber disso.  
Eles passaram o dia de olho no inglês (até salvando-o de assaltantes sem que ele notasse) e se divertindo. O garoto podia ser rebelde, mas ele era o filho de um duque, afinal de contas e ele sabia como se entreter.  
\- Ô, cowboy! - chamou Jane, enquanto eles voltavam para o hotel no fim da tarde.  
\- Hum?  
\- Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa.  
\- Diga.  
\- Onde é que você arrumou toda essa gaita?  
\- Cortesia do pai do mimado. Eu ia devolver hoje, se ele tivesse mesmo voltado pra casa. Mas ele não fez isso, então eu faço questão de gastar cada dólar...  
Calamity Jane sorriu. Lá estava o brilho revoltado nos olhos dele de novo. Lucky Luke era divertido até como John Cavendish, bancário. E especialmente quando fúteis dançarinas de saloon que não valiam um peido de coiote não estavam presentes. Mas ela nunca deixaria ele saber disso.  
Mais tarde naquela noite eles voltaram ao bar onde Jane estava trabalhando. O inglês tinha gostado daquele lugar e ia lá direto. Um bartender puxou Jane pelo braço.  
\- Você está atrasada! Vá trocar suas roupas e trabalhar!  
\- Ei! - Lucky Luke protestou. Ela fez um gesto com a mão, impedindo-o.  
\- Me solta, seu energúmeno! Hoje é meu dia de folga!  
\- Ah, é? E quem te deu essa folga?  
\- Eu mesma. Por que? Algum problema?  
Luke sorriu. Aquela expressão decidida, os olhos apertados e algumas mechas de cabelo caindo pelo rosto. Calamity Jane estava de volta.  
\- Você não pode fazer isso!  
\- Ah, é? Quero ver quem vai me impedir!  
\- Tem sorte de eu não ser seu chefe!  
\- Não, seu imbecil, quem tem sorte é você, de eu estar calma!  
\- Vem, Ja... Martha.  
\- E trate de me servir uma cerveja! Se estiver ruim, eu jogo ela na sua cabeça!  
Eles se acomodaram numa mesa ali perto.  
\- Ah, isso foi divertido. E você, vai tomar o que? A limonada de sempre? - disse ela, casualmente. Ele sorriu.  
\- Nah, depois dessa, eu vou é te acompanhar na cerveja!  
Eles tomaram mais cerveja, ela brigou com umas garçonetes que se insinuaram para ele ("Vão dar em cima do marido de outra, suas..."), tomaram mais cerveja, ele deu um soco no bartender que mexeu com ela assim que eles chegaram, tomaram mais cerveja, ganharam num jogo de pôquer (contra bandidos - que eles conheciam - que atacavam mineiros) e tomaram mais cerveja. Resultado: voltaram para o hotel completamente bêbados.  
\- Escuta, cowboy: nós formamos uma bela dupla!  
\- Eu que o diga, senhora Cavendish! Falando nisso, e o seu saloon em Daisy Town? Tá abandonado?  
\- Nah, o Billy tá lá pra mim.  
\- Billy? Billy the Kid?!  
\- É! Ele tomou conta do Sam's direitinho aquela vez.  
\- Ele ameaçou encher de chumbo quem não pedisse chocolate quente!  
\- Aí, tá vendo?  
\- Você é maluca! - disse ele assim que eles entraram no quarto, fechando a porta.  
Ela, completamente desinibida, "jogou tudo para o alto" e disse:  
\- E você... é uma graça. - e o beijou - Seus lábios estão rachados.  
O beijo o pegou completamente de surpresa e o deixou até um pouco sóbrio, a ponto de ele conseguir organizar os pensamentos e dizer:  
\- Isso sim foi um beijo, não aquilo da outra vez! E seus lábios também estão rachados!  
\- An-rã. Cala a boca, cowboy. - disse ela, beijando-o novamente.  
Quando Lucky Luke caiu em si, ele estava por cima de Jane, sentindo os dentes dela em seu ombro. Mas a adrenalina era tanta que ele não conseguia parar. E, verdade seja dita, ele também não tinha a mínima vontade de fazê-lo.  
\- P..., Luke!!! - ele finalmente ouviu depois de desafiar a si mesmo se conseguiria fazer Calamity Jane extasiar-se sem uma arma.  
No dia seguinte, ele acordou com uma ressaca daquelas. Olhou para seu lado. Jane já estava acordada.  
\- Bom dia.  
\- Bom dia. Se você contar pra alguém sobre isso, eu arranco as suas bolas.  
Ele deu uma risada, vestindo suas roupas. Ela levantou-se também.  
\- O seu... nosso segredo está guardado comigo.  
Ela olhou para ele. Até de ressaca o desgraçado era bonito. Mas ela nunca deixaria ele saber disso.  
\- Você é como uma droga, Lucky Luke. Viciante. Impossível de se afastar...  
\- O que? - disse ele, meio perdido.  
\- Nada. Vai embora.  
\- Mas...  
\- Vai. Me deixa em paz.  
\- Mas Jane...  
\- Sai daqui!!! - ela o empurrou para fora do quarto, batendo a porta. "Ah, é assim?", pensou ele, meio revoltado. Ele se dirigiu à recepção de hotel e disse:  
\- Bom dia. A Sra. Cavendish é que vai fazer o check out.  
A recepcionista procurou o nome e o número do quarto.  
\- Sim, Sr. Cavendish.  
\- Obrigado. Tchau.  
\- Por nada. Tchau.  
Algumas horas depois, Jane desceu as escadas, com sua "roupa de culinária" e óculos escuros.  
\- Bom dia. Você viu o Sr. John Cavendish por aí?  
\- Ele saiu, senhora. Disse que a senhora faria o check out.  
Calamity Jane ficou vermelha de raiva.  
\- Eu te mato, Lucky Luke!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado no filme de 2009.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado no filme de 2009

A dançarina era muito bonita. Mesmo. E tinha uma voz rouca capaz de deixar qualquer homem naquele saloon de quatro. Ela passou por vários, deixando todos com sorrisos bobos nos rostos. E caminhou em direção a ele. Empurrou-o para uma cadeira e sentou no seu colo, seduzindo-o completamente. Ela pegou seu revólver, tirou as balas uma por uma e deixou-as cair em seu decote. Pegou-as pela parte de baixo de seu corset e começou a carregar a arma novamente. Ele nunca tinha visto uma arma sendo carregada de uma maneira tão sexy. Estava completamente gamado.   
Este tinha sido o primeiro encontro de Lucky Luke com a mulher de sua vida, Belle Starr. O que? O cowboy solitário com uma companheira? Sim. Ele chegou a um ponto na vida em que decidiu que era hora de se casar e formar uma família. Ele já estava atraído por Belle e se apaixonou completamente quando ela foi cuidar dele, depois que Billy the Kid e todos os bandidos que ele havia posto na cadeia quase deram cabo dele - ele tinha aposentado sua arma depois de disparar contra Pat Poker e o matar.   
Resolveu seguir os passos do pai e ser fazendeiro. Voltou para casa e até as roupas antigas de seu pai ele passou a usar. Belle o acompanhava. Sua devoção era tanta que ela até tomou um tiro no ombro (de raspão) tentando defendê-lo, quando Phil Defer resolveu vingar-se de Luke.   
A vida de fazendeiro era boa, porém dura. Mas Belle estava lá com ele.  
Iriam para a Irlanda (as passagens foram um presente de seu padrinho), se casariam e formariam uma linda família. Linda como ela. Ele mal podia esperar pela lua de mel. Finalmente tê-la em seus braços e amá-la até que ela sentisse que realmente estava caminhando na lua!   
Mas o destino não quis assim. Ele descobriu que tinha sido traído! Pela mulher que amava! Jesse James e Billy the Kid tentavam convencê-lo a voltar a pegar na pistola ("Luke é uma lenda! Merece morrer num duelo!" diziam eles) e levaram seu six shooter até ele. Ele atirou e percebeu que as balas não eram de verdade. O quebra-cabeça se formou rapidamente na mente de Lucky Luke - ele não havia matado Pat Poker; Belle tinha trocado as balas. Decepcionado, ele olhou para ela. Ela disse que se não tivesse feito isso, morria. Mas essa era a pior coisa que ela podia ter feito a ele. Desde o dia em que ele viu seus pais sendo assassinados, ele jurou nunca matar ninguém. Pensar que ele o tinha feito deixou Luke desolado e deprimido, a ponto de querer tirar a própria vida.   
Ele até ficou agradecido a ela depois de ela tê-lo salvado no cassino de Pat Poker (que nada mais era do que parte de um plano do cabeça da gang para acabar com sua vida. Tinha sido mais uma apunhalada pelas costas - o vilão era na verdade, Cooper, seu padrinho), mas haveria uma mancha no relacionamento dos dois para sempre. Porém, eles se despediram um do outro com uma lembrança alegre: ela contou a ele que era Eleanor, uma loirinha bonitinha da época do colégio, que tinha uma queda por ele (e o chamava de "Johnny Johnny") e a quem ele sempre desprezava! Ele sorriu meio envergonhado e pediu desculpas. Ela sorriu de volta, disse que sempre o amaria, deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso e foi embora.   
Lucky Luke fez as pazes com seu destino de cowboy solitário a partir daquele dia e voltou a ser o homem que atirava mais rápido que a própria sombra.

**********

\- É, Jolly Jumper. Acho que estou mesmo destinado a ser o cowboy solitário para sempre. Mas quer saber? Não estou nem um pouco ligando pra isso.   
\- Você não gosta de amarras, cowboy. De nenhum tipo.   
Lucky Luke suspirou. Jolly Jumper estava certo, como sempre.   
Ele continuava olhando para a lua e ela parecia sorrir para ele, apesar de cheia.   
\- Sabe... acho que as mulheres são a parte mais perfeita da Criação. Mas também as mais impossíveis. 

FIM


End file.
